Teardrops on my guitar
by YukiiSenpai
Summary: Sakura is Sasuke's bestfriend. She felt something for sasuke a long time ago but she's afraid to tell it cause it might ruin their friendship. What if she finds out that it's all too late...
1. Friends forever

**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR**

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah your right! This is a title of the song.. I'm not connected to the owner of this song.

I also used Naruto characters. I don't own Naruto, peoples!

* * *

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS LAME!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Sakura was sleeping so soundly. What would you expect? The lady just came from a party last night _and morning. _She wasn't really someone that you'd call... PARTY ANIMAL. A good and loving friend is more appropriate.

It was late, though, too late to go to school. I tell you, even you yourself won't go to school anymore if theonly subject left for you to attend to is the last and not to mention, _your hatest!_ Don't get the babe wrong... She loves school! She almost love everything that everyone hates! She loves the brain-cracking subject Chemistry! In fact, you could call her nerdy... but _nobody_ and I mean it, _no one_ ever called her a geek! Well, for one thing... she's nice, friendly, beautiful, and _hot_. And another reason is because she has her bestfriend (and in some occasions) _guardian_... Sasuke!

Let's get a head start on her bestfriend, Sasuke. You know him right? Ofcourse, everybody knows him. He _is _Uchiha Sasuke. I didn't change his character outlook much. The fellow is still the handsome, cute, intelligent, and popular (especially with girls). But he's not that passionless guy we all know. Actually, he _is _the Party Animal not his buddy. He's the reason why Sakura got to the party in the first place. The dude is used to all this hullabaloo, why wouldn't he be? He gets tons of invitation everyday of his life. You're lucky enough if he accepted it, and if he brought his _bestfriend_ with him... better recall if you found a four-leaf clover on your way to school this morning, cause he only does that once in a blue moon.

Sasuke and Sakura had been friends... maybe... almost all their life. It all started when they were 7 years old. The lass was playing beside the pool in a resort owned by the Uchihas. The young girl was so fascinated by her reflection, so she played and played and played until the lassie slipped. She was shouting for some aid but no one could hear her. The yougster came to the pool and heard someone shouting for help. He swam with no hesitation and saved the lady... then _tada!_ Their friendship started.

**00000000**

A loud bang soundedfrom Sakura's front door.

'_Who the heck is that? It's soo early!' _Sakura thought. Annoyed that she was awakened, she stillwalked towards the door still withher eyes closed.

She opened the knob and was planning to shout _and kill_at whoever woke her from her goodnight sleep. This time, she was half awake and half asleep.

"It's too--" Sakura didn't finished her sentence

"Sshh!"

"Stop stoppi-"

"Sshh!"

"Why don't you just pi-"

"Sshh!"

The femme got pissed and then came to her senses. Still not recognizing who she was speaking to, she spoke again this time, telling the person on how early it is.

"Are you blind? Can't you see your surroundings! Look at the sky-- yes! The magnificent beautiful sky! Can't you see the mixture of orange with a dark shade? Do you know what that means? It means that its too early, too much early! It's still dawn!" The mad girl shouted.

"Huh? Ofcourse I can see the orange with a darkshade... but it's not _dawn_! It's what you call evening?" The guy replied amusingly

"Eh?"

"C'mon! Let's go!" Sasuke hooked his hands to Sakura's. Sakura was confused. 

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked almost slipping at her long nightgown.

"Where the hell are we going! I'm stillwearing my bed suit!"

"I know..."

"Then why the heck are we running like a stray dog!"

"I dunno..."

"Answer me Sasuke before I get mad!"

Sasuke thought for a second. The lad don't want to see the girl mad... He'd be dead... But he can't say it...

"It's a surprise Sakura..."

"What? What surprise? It's not my birthday!"

"You'll see..."

* * *


	2. Hidden

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night 

* * *

"It's a surprise Sakura..."

"What? What surprise? It's not my birthday!"

"You'll see..."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_'I swear. It's not really my birthday... HA! Maybe this little frog arranged a party for me... well, my birthday is not that far! Just 2 more months to go!' _Sakura said, thinking of how he should thank her chum.

Sakura wanted to tell Sasuke that his surprise party totally blew off! She wanted to tell him that she knew it all along and he shouldn't have bothered besides, its 2 months more before her birthday. But she hadn't had the chance cause they arrived at the spot before she knew it.

"Hey Sasuke! I was-" The gal didn't finish again

"Wait! Before you say anything... I like to introduce you to Ino." The guy said enthusiastically

"Hi! I'm Sasuke's _bestfriend, _Sakura." She said, stressing the word bestfriend and as if trying to tell to the blonde that nobody can take him away from her.

"Yeah... I know! You're always the topic of this jerk here!" Ino joked

Sakura was relieved. She thought that Sasuke traded her for this... _blondie_

"Really? Hehehe... how often?" Sakura also joked.

'_A thousand slap on your face, girl!'_ She thought devilishly

"Always! I'm his _girlfriend_so I had him tell me everything about him. Infact, I also had him arrange this gathering. I wanted to know you more... to know how this sucker got a beautiful and nice buddy like you!"

_'What! G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-d! This girl's got a lot of guts using that word! She's just a friend of Sasuke who's a girl, like me! I never used that term all my life, who gave her the authority to use it to MY BESTFRIEND. Well, for the record I'll make this one clear!' _She thought irritatedly

"Oh! Girlfriend? You mean you're one of his friends whose a girl, right?" She asked sharply

"Uhm... you could... say that." Ino answered uneasily.

Sasuke sensed that his bestfriend is infuriated from the inside. _Its my mistake._ He thought.

'_I wanted to surprise her. I never thought that NOT TELLING that I have a girlfriend would make her mad.'_

"H-Hey! Sakura... you're scaring her..."

"Am I? Oh! I'm so _sorry!_" The angry lady exclaimed sarcastically

"She's my _girlfriend_. Not the friend thing alright? I love her!"

_I love her_

_I love her_

_I love her_

Those 3 words kept lingering in her mind.

"Y-you l-love her?" Then Sakura stared blankly at her

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke's girl asked

"No... Ofcourse!" The lady lied

"Haha. Today's actually our monthsary."

"R-really? Hehe.. the 22nd of the month! Must be a lucky day!" '_It's my worsest day alright!'_

"You think so? You're so nice Sakura... I would love to be your friend!"

'_Nice your face bitch!'_

"Ofcourse! I would also love to be your friend, but i gotta go now... hehe... you see, i'm still wearing my night gown.."

"Ok, see 'ya!"

"C'mon Sakura, I'll walk you home." Sasuke proposed

"no... i'll be fine..." the green-eyed girl replied coldly.

She walked away... 

Sensing that his buddy is exasperated, he followed her..

"Where are you going?" Ino asked

"Stay here Ino, I'm going to follow Sakura.."

"But she said she'll be fine..."

"No, something's wrong..."

* * *

"Sakura! Wait for me Sakura!" Sasuke shouted

"Sasuke... stop following me... I said i'll be fine..." Still not stopping, she replied coldly

"Stop! Stop there! What's with you!"

"Nothing's with me."

"You're not good at lying Sakura... so tell me..."

"I said nothing's wrong!" Sakura almost shouted

"Sakura...!" Then he grabbed her arm

"WHAT!"

"I'm your friend Sakura... tell me..."

"I have nothing to tell!"

"I've been your friend for the last 11 years of your life! You can't fool me with that stupid reason!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Yes! I would LOVE to know...!"

"Well here's my answer... You _say_ i've been your friend for the last 11 years right? Then I don't get why the_ fuck_ you didn't tell me about her!"

"About who?"

"Oh... don't play dumb Sasuke! You know who!"

"Ino? Are you talking about her?"

"Ofcourse! Who else...?"

"You're furious because I didn't tell you that I had a _girlfriend_? That's just shit Sakura!"

"Yeah... it is Sasuke! It is shit!"

"Don't I have the right to keep anything to _myself!_"

"So... you're telling me that i'm a bug whose _demanding_ for you to say all your secret? Fine...! I won't!"

"It's not like that Sakura..."

"Hey! You know what, we should stop this conversation now! It's senseless..."

"Sakura... I-I'm..."

"Don't apologize Sasuke, I just realized what i am on your life..."

After that conversation... Sakura ran, ran as fast as she could so that no one might see the tears falling down from her eyes. She knows deep inside her that she lied to Sasuke.That's really not the reason why she's mad... 


	3. Closeness

**HI PEOPLES! ;) **

* * *

"Don't apologize Sasuke, I just realized what i am on your life..."

After that conversation... Sakura ran, ran as fast as she could so that no one might see the tears falling down from her eyes. She knows deep inside her that she lied to Sasuke.That's really not the reason why she's mad... 

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_'Sakura, tell me what's wrong. I know you're lying. It's so hard for me to see you mad without knowing the reason.'_

Sasuke went back to Ino. She felt that her boyfriend is bothered, so she asked him.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura..." He replied bereavely

"What about her?"

"She's mad at me.."

"What..why?"

"I don't know..."

"Cheer up! I'm sure that it's not the first time you twoargued."

"Its not... but it's the first time i've felt so distressed..."

"Don't worry! Trust me... tomorrow... it'll be fine..."

* * *

_'You're so emotionless Sasuke! Why do you hurt me like this!'_

The weeping girl get a hold of her and her bestfriend's scrapbook. Sobbing, she reminisced everything about them. 

Then she got her pink guitar, a gift from her loving buddy during her 15th birthday. She played the very first song that Sasuke taught her while recallinghow she let it all slip away...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

KRRRNNGGGG!

The school's bell rang, telling the people that it's the start of classes.

"Hey Sakura!" A guy suddenly spoke...

"Sasuke... C'mon! Let's go together at the classroom! 5 minustes more before we're late."

"OK... c'mon..."

They walked towards their classroom talking about how busy they are that day.

"Hey! How about that basketball thing? You're like... the team captain right?" Sakura asked

Sasuke suddenly stopped walking and looked at his watch.

"This isn't happening...!" He said hardly

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm a minute late for our basketball practice so... gotta go now! See 'ya later..."

"Yeah... laters!"

Then the guy ran opposite to where Sakura is heading. But beforeSakura couldwalk further...

"Hey Sakura...!" he shouted, running backwards...

"What?" 

"I met this girl... gotta tell about her later..." Then he turned to his direction again and ran faster

"Yeah... whatever!" She said, faking her smile

_'Who's that girl? For Sasuke to act that much, bet she's beautiful. Well, she'd better be!'_ The hurting girl said to herself.

She then went to her classroom and sat to the chair nearest to the teacher. She loves to sit there, maybe because she loves to listen to the teacher! 

_'Who's is she? Who's that girl!'_

_'AAARRGGGHH! Who the hell is she!'_

She can't stop thinking about the lady that Sasuke's talking about. The more he thinks about the girl, the more she felt that stabbing sensation in her heart.

_'Why do I strain myself from thinking about that girl? I DON'T CARE! I don't care about her...'_

A guy with blonde hair and dumb face sat beside her. He didn't even lasted a minute there because...

"Get out of there Naruto..."

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" The blonde said, pointing his index finger at his face

"Yeah... who else?"

"But I like to sit here..."

"That sit is already taken..."

"By whom?"

"By Sasuke..."

"But he's not here!"

Sakura then glared at him. Everyone knows that glare of her, so if you see one... better get out of her sight.

"Umm...I-I... gotta g-go now..." Naruto said while shivering

"Better."

* * *

KKRRRNNNGGGG!

After a few hours, the school's bell rang again, this time telling thatits their lunch. Sakura went to the gym. Everyone know her there. Ofcourse, the people there are used to seeing her.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke's over there... changing..." A boy with the number 23 on his back said

"Really? Well, I gotta go now." She said

"Wait. W-where are you going?" he said beffudledly

"To... Sasuke..."

"B-but... his changing his clothes!"

"I know..."

Then the chick walkeld towards the boys' locker area without hesitaton... The boy with the number 23 on his back was shocked! She's got some guts on going there. But maybe... she and Sasuke's close. So close that they don't even hide anything from themselves!...

* * *

**My apologies of this chapter sucks! Don't really have any ideas on my mind right now... TY!**

* * *


	4. Punishment

**OFCOURSE! _Sasuke's perfect Sakura_, You could use it. No Problem!**

* * *

THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO UNDERSTOOD MY _dumb_ EXPLANATION ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!

* * *

"B-but... his changing his clothes!"

"I know..."

Then the chick walked towards the boys' locker area without hesitation... The boy with the number 23 on his back was shocked! She's got some guts on going there. But maybe... she and Sasuke's close. So close that they don't even hide anything from themselves!...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"SASUKE! SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE!" the mademoiselle kept squalling at the locker area

The basketball players were awed to hear a girl's voice there. Only boys are allowed in that area... and its a _big_ violation for girls, like Sakura, to go there. Usually, you get suspended for a week if you broke such rules but if you're lucky enough to find the Principal in a good mood, you could do community service instead.

"SASUKE! C'MON! LUNCH'S ALMOST OVER!"

Then a guy, half naked, walked towards her and asked _curiously_...

"Hey... What are you doing here, girl?" 

"It doesn't concern you..."the lady replied indifferently

"Haha... You make me laugh!" He answered amusingly

"Nothing's funny..." She replied the same way she replied before

"Hey... you know what... we could go out tonight, if you're not busy.." the guy replied abductly

"Let me through..." She replied, a little annoyed

Then the brown-haired guy blocked her. And asked again...

"What? Not interested?"

"Don't make me do terrible things to you..."

"Ohhhh... what could a little girl do? Cr--" he didn't finish his sentence because an uppercut want straight at his face

Then a slap followed... a kick... and another slap...

Injured, the guy shouted...

"H-HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

* * *

**AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Sakura was trembling with fear. It's the first time she got inside the principla's office, and also the first time to break a school rule.

"Ms. Haruno! Is it true that you went to boys' locker area and beated him?" the principal said, pointing at the brown-haired man

"Yes. I admit it! But it was he who made me act that way!" She said furiously

"I don't care who started it! A rule is a rule and a violation is a violation. I was going to cut off your punishment because it is also Gaara's fault _but_ you broke another _major_ violation." He replied, while wiping out his glasses

"HuH?! WHAT is iT?!"surprised, she asked

"You went to the boys' locker area! That _is_ a major offense!"

"WHAT?! Since when?"

"Since the beginning of this school, _dummy_!" Gaara replied

"SHUT UP you jerk!"

"Hey! Don't argue or i'll make your punishment harsher Ms. Haruno"

"So... uhm... what _is_ my punishment?" The pink haired girl asked

"Well, since its your first time to have any school violation... you're punishment would be... cleaning the school ground for a week!"

"WHAT?!"

**MEANWHILE...**

"Hey bro! Your friend went here... and she was looking for you..." A guy with the number 23 on his back said...

"Really? Who...?" 

"A girl with a pink-dyed hair..." 

"Oh... Sakura! Where is she now?" He asked excitedly as for the reason that he's sooo excited to tell her about the girl that she met

"I dunno... but she went to the locker area awhile ago..."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah... I you were changing your clothes awhile ago right? So I told her that you were there... Oh! By the way... Why are you still in your jersey uniform?"

"You blockhead!"

"Why? What did I do...?"

"I _wasn't_ in the the locker...! Coach _called_ me back when you told her that I was there!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry..."

"Shit..."

Then he ran to the locker area hoping to find Sakura first before any school official does. 

"SAKURA!!" He shouted abruptly

Then he saw pony-tailed blonde girl there, and without hesitation, he asked her nervously... hoping that she knows the answer

"Hey! Have you seen a girl here with a pink hair?" 

"Nope..." She answered

Sasuke then noticed that she _was_ the _girl_! The girl that she met awhile ago... The girl of her dreams...

"H-hey...Y-you...a-awhile..y-you..." stuttering, he said

"Yeah... I remember you! You're the guy who helped me awhile ago..." She said cheerfully

"Y-yeah... I-I'm glad y-you remember me..." blushing and still stuttering, he said

"Well, I heard that a girl with a pink hair was sent to the principal's office because she broke _two_ major violations."

Sasuke got more nervous this time. _'Two major violation? That's enough toget you suspended for a month! Ohh... That Sakura!'_

"If you like... we could go check the office..." She said, out of pity...

_'She's also nice and kind! She really is a perfect girl... Well... having her help me would be one step ahead in knowing her more...'_

"S-Sure..."

* * *

_'Ohhh... The final exams are coming and I can't afford to skip even a single lesson, ha! except for home economics ofcourse...'_ She thought

While cleaning the garden, and not to mention watering... the pink girl caught a sight of two figures running quickly,a nd holding _each other's_ hand.

_'Was that... Sasuke?'_ She asked herself

She then examined him... _and_ the girl.

"That_ is_ Sasuke!" without a doubt, she said

_'So that's what he's doing, huh! While I'm here... cleaning this... this... _**stupid **_garden...'_

**Hey peoples!! I know I've had some typing errors recently... Sorry about that!**


	5. Blind

**LONG TYM, NO SEE PEOPLES!!**

* * *

Hehe... It's been a long tym since i've updated. Well, one reason is **I'm lazy**. Yeah... my inborn illness! Sad to say there's no cure for that. LOL!

* * *

"That_ is_ Sasuke!" without a doubt, she said

_'So that's what he's doing, huh! While I'm here... cleaning this... this... _**stupid **_garden...'_

* * *

_KRRRNNGGG!!_

The third bell rang, signalling the students that its already dismissal time. Dismissal time, the end of misery, the end of hardship in that particular day. Everyone loves dismissal, _except for Sakura_ who hates this sound.

Sasuke waited for his bestfriend at the gate. Sakura wasn't in the classroom the whole day, and he can't find her anywhere (lol! You can't see people if they don't want you to see them, right?)!

The pink girl was was walking heavily on the campus as if she had been working nonstop for three days(but really, its only been a day.) adding the fact that he saw her Sasuke with another girl. The raven-haired man spotted her easily, considering that she's the only girl who has pink hair in town. He suddenly ran to her, grabbed her shoulders, and shaked her as if he hadn't seen her for five years.

"SAKURA!! Where have you been? You had me _worried_ sick, man!" He cried, half shouting

"How 'bout you? Where have _you _been?" She asked sarcastically

"Me? Well.. I just happen to spend the whole lunch time finding you, and the rest of the time wondering where you are!" The raven-haired man replied proudy

"Yeah right..." The green eyed girl exclaimed emotionlessly

Sakura then walked out of the gate without wating for Sasuke nor even bid goodbye.

_'What's with her?' _He thought. _'Well, i'll just tell her about the girl i've met. Hehehe, i'm sure she'll be happy. For the last 3 years, she's been telling me to have a girlfriend!'_ Then he ran towads her, and tried to catch up.

When he finally catched up. The guy put his arm over Sakura's shoulder and began to speak.

"Uhm Sakura!! Hey! I'll tell you something and I'm sure you'll be sooo excited!"

"Really? What is it?" She asked coldly

"It's about the girl! Hey, I think I've got it right now. Yeah.. she's the _real_ one for me..." He replied while blushing a little.

Sakura stopped for a second._ 'Th-The.. real one..'_

'What's wrong Sakura?" The raven man asked...

"O-Oh... uhm nothing... hehe... continue..." Faking her smile, she replied

"Yeah... and you know what! You have a lot in common!! She also loves schooling but unlike you, she loves Home economics. She's also good at chemistry! And you know what... she's the daughter of our coach! So she's free to swing by and watch our prctice, and she promised me she'd do that. She's also nice and she hates _violence_. Her long blonde hair is so beautiful but she rather tie it. Hehehe... she's like the perfect girl you know. Well, ofcourse for me.."

Sakura suddenly ran, ran so fast that Sasuke never even caught sight of her tears.

She went inside inside her home, crying. The damsel grabbed her guitar, the thing that saw every single tears that she shed...

_'Sasuke! Can't you see it? Are you numb..? I love you Sasuke.. I love you...'_

Then her door bursted! It was her bestfriend. He was shocked when he saw her crying! He clenched his fist as if he wanted to beat whoever did this to her. But he's not realizing that it was he who made her cry.

* * *

**SORRY! I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS! YOU COULD SUGGEST IF YOU LIKE TO... HEHEHE!!**


End file.
